<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как погибает праведник by mabwch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197258">Как погибает праведник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabwch/pseuds/mabwch'>mabwch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cutting, Dark, Demons, Gen, Hell, Horror, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabwch/pseuds/mabwch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«...Аластар в конце каждого дня постоянно приходил ко мне и делал предложение снять меня с дыбы, если я займусь другими душами... начну их пытать. И каждый день я говорил ему, что он может идти надолго и подальше... но потом я просто не выдержал... я больше не мог. И меня сняли с крюков. Помоги мне, Господь, - меня тут же освободили, и я сам начал рвать других на куски... я потерял счёт истерзанным душам. То, что я с ними творил...» © СПН 4.10, Дин Винчестер</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как погибает праведник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676606">Как погибает праведник</a> by mabwch.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Аластар окидывает стол с инструментами почти любовным взглядом, тратит целую минуту на выбор подходящего орудия. Дарит целую минуту вздыбленному тут же, на лебёдке, Дину Винчестеру, минуту без боли, постоянной его спутницы изо дня в день, из года в год. Минута — неуловимое мгновение по меркам вечности адской бездны, — в которой есть лишь уже ставшее привычным ощущение в очередной раз вывернутых под весом собственного тела суставов и содранных верёвкой запястий. Верёвка войлочная, крепкая, хорошо впивается и прорезает кожу до мяса, жжёт пламенем литейных цехов в местах прикосновения, и Дин давно уже перестал пытаться совладать с узлами — тщетно, Аластар вяжет их лучше всякого моряка, даром, что демон на ставке прославленного адского палача. Да, дыбу вытерпеть можно, не жди впереди нечто куда худшее.</p><p>      Зелёные глаза Дина с ужасом наблюдают, как Аластар медленно, точно всё ещё раздумывая, тянет руку к длинной плети из кожаных ремней, тонких металлических цепей и пеньковых канатиков с узлами на каждом конце. Винчестер не успевает толком сгруппироваться, как длинные пальцы быстро смыкаются на рукояти, и демон молниеносным движением оставляет на его спине белый след от удара, спустя мгновение наливающийся ярко-алым от прилившей под кожу крови. Дин с силой сжимает губы и зубы, даже прикусывает кончик языка в заведомо проигрышной попытке сдержать рвущийся наружу крик — позволяет себе максимум стон. Но Аластару, несмотря на удовлетворённый хмык, этого мало: со следующим свистящим сквозь раскалённый воздух размашистым движением на спину Дина обрушивается ещё один удар, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё, пока остатки самообладания Винчестера не летят к чертям вместе с зашуганной гордостью, пока Винчестер не начинает вопить, визжать, молить о пощаде до хрипоты, пока Винчестер не начинает захлёбываться словами и почти терять сознание от боли.</p><p>      Тогда Аластар берёт в руки расписной кувшин, обладанию которым позавидовал бы искушённый антиквар, и выплёскивает его содержимое Дину в лицо, от чего тот бессильно морщится. Вода тёплая, но по сравнению с адским пеклом освежающая и приятно охлаждает развороченную в хлам кожу, горящую болью даже от касания сухого горячего воздуха, которого здесь в избытке — Мохаве[1] и не снилось. Прикладывая поистине нечеловеческие усилия, Дин поднимает голову и, сжав зубы, с ненавистью буравит демона острым взглядом.</p><p>      Тот кивает, довольный результатом, бормочет что-то вроде «день только начинается» и берёт в руки другой кувшин. Его содержимое выливается на располосованную спину Дина медленно и бережно, так, чтобы ни одна капля не ушла впустую. Демон смакует каждый наполненный отчаянием звук, который не может сдержать Винчестер от соприкосновения едких капель солевого раствора с кровавыми ранами, и допускает, что, пожалуй, это состояние — возбуждение и удовлетворение, баланс на грани экстаза — можно назвать счастьем.</p><p>      Он великодушно дарит Дину ещё минуту без боли, пока выбирает следующий инструмент. Вроде Винчестер провёл здесь последние пару десятилетий и должен был выучить предпочтения в пытках Аластара назубок, научиться терпеть, морально готовиться… ан нет. Не стал бы Аластар главой адской инквизиции, не будь он изобретательным, поистине изощрённым садистом, невзирая на летящие годы и любые несовершенства пыточных орудий, поодиночке причиняющих не настолько <em>захватывающую</em> боль, нежели в комбинации. С Аластаром всегда так — каждый раз всё по-другому, по-новому, будто впервые. Алгоритм мучений постоянно меняется, не успевает приесться, физические пытки сменяются пытками психологическими или идут рука об руку. Дину довелось провести год — год несказанной щедрости Аластара, поделившегося таким лакомым кусочком — у какого-то подмастерья, и под конец он, без преувеличения, чуть не сдох от скуки. Подмастерье в нескрываемой ярости отправили на перекрёстки, к «этому проклятому МакЛауду».</p><p>      Демон выбирает маленький железный ножичек — некогда искусная вещица, если взглянуть на истёршийся с годами сложный геометрический рисунок каменной рукояти, ныне безобразно запущенная: лезвие ржавое и покрыто запёкшейся кровью прежних пыток. Нож настолько маленький, что стоит Аластару подойти к Дину и провести неровным зубчатым лезвием по его скуле, картина, со стороны выглядящая как любовное поглаживание одного мужика другим, приобретает откровенно голубые оттенки. <em>Приобрела бы</em>, если бы не полный удовольствия животный оскал Аластара и отчаянный скрежет зубов Дина, который, может, и не способен избавиться от пыток, но пока ещё в состоянии лишить своего мучителя главной отрады — криков. Эта необъявленная война длится не первый год, и каждый бой завершается с переменным успехом: рано или поздно садистский гений демона добивается своего. Не всегда физическими увечьями, обычно не без усилий, что делает Винчестеру честь.</p><p>      Аластар признаёт это без стеснения, ему нравится «работать» с Дином Винчестером, бравым охотником, загнавшим обратно в ад сотни демонов — над этим малым приходится изрядно попотеть. Яблочко от яблони, его отец — такая же заноза в заднице, и хвалёное винчестеровское упрямство передалось от Джона к Дину в чистом виде.</p><p>      Густая от окружающей жары кровь течёт медленно, тягуче, неторопливо заливает лицо Винчестера, крупными каплями падает с подбородка на плечо, смешивается с потом и солью на теле и ленивыми ручейками заполняет прежние раны, причиняя новую боль. Дин только сдавленно мычит, плеть и соляной «душ» всё-таки суровее. Это — ерунда, небольшой антракт перед следующим актом пьесы во славу средневековых инквизиторов, и у Дина есть возможность поднять голову, вперив немигающий взор, чтобы безмолвно передать Аластару всю степень его охотничьей ярости и ненависти жертвы.</p><p>      Демона это, кажется, лишь больше забавляет: с довольной ухмылкой он убирает ножичек от щеки Дина и подносит орудие к его рту, другой рукой заключая подбородок в крепкий захват длинных кривых пальцев. Лезвие не спеша прогуливается под нижней губой, пронзает тонкую складку точно масло под кровавым соусом, и вскоре Аластар, продемонстрировав отрезанный лоскуток плоти, кладёт его Дину на язык, после чего отступает на полшага, наблюдая за результатом с видом древнегреческого мыслителя. Кусок губы прилетает обратно вместе с плевком из крови и слюны, и рассерженный Аластар наотмашь бьёт Винчестера по лицу, а тот лишь скалится и сплёвывает очередную порцию кровавой слюны под ноги демона. За что получает ощутимый — до хруста ломающихся рёбер — удар в грудь, чувствует, как тот же нож пронзает его печень, и не может сдержать ещё одного вопля, стоит лезвию в ране провернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и резко податься вверх, разрезая податливую плоть. Брюхо тут же становится как будто легче — ещё бы, значительная часть кишок больше не заключена в плен мышц и тонкой оболочки кожи и теперь свисает наружу склизкими кровавыми лентами. Дин бы с удовольствием блеванул, да нечем.</p><p>      Но демону мало этой по-садистки захватывающей игры с ножичком, поэтому некоторое время проходит за кропотливым трудом по надрезанию и разрезанию Винчестера со всех доступных сторон. После Аластар воображает себя вдохновлённым кожевником, пуская спину и плечи Дина на ремни, и всё-таки соляной раствор действительно не самое худшее: взять ту же серную кислоту, коей Аластар щедро пропитал лезвие ножа перед очередной пыткой, сравнить и признать соль абсолютным нулём в шкале «Испытай мою силу воли». Более неспособный сопротивляться боли, Винчестер обречённо висит на вывернутых руках и даже уже не хрипит, так что демону приходится привести его в относительное сознание ещё одной порцией тёплой воды. Дин приподнимает голову и замутнённым взором наблюдает за выбором следующего орудия, а в голове удручённой поступью бродит из одного пустого угла в другой единственная мысль: день в самом разгаре…</p><p>      К окончанию дня — если время здесь можно делить на земные сутки, — кусок мяса по имени Дин Винчестер снимают с дыбы и бросают рядом подобно мусору. Увидь его кто-нибудь из людей сверху, первым же восклицанием будет: «Как ты ещё жив, чувак?!» Ответ на этот вопрос не ахти какой: то, что мертво, умереть не может. По крайней мере, не в привычном смысле этого слова и точно не после ежедневных раутов в адской инквизиции.</p><p>      — Тебе понравился сегодняшний день? — вопрошает Аластар с похотливым, точно девица после ночи любви, придыханием, пока вытирает окровавленные руки полотенцем. Издевается, подводя итог очередному трудодню. Бывает, весь день трещит без умолку, давит на больные мозоли и не всегда при этом подстраховывает слова действиями, а порой молчит, сосредоточенно сдирая с Винчестера по пять шкур, и только вечером добивает издёвками. — Помнится, твоему отцу нравилось — он даже находил в себе силы огрызаться, и если начинал, то рот не затыкался! Даже жаль, что он сбежал.</p><p>      Дин морщится, моля всё, что только можно молить, о спасительном забвении, где не будет ни боли, ни других ощущений. «Темноты, мне хватит чёртовой темноты», — безмолвно просит он Бога, дьявола или любую другую тварь, которая сумеет оказать милость, пусть даже <em>последнюю</em>. Слишком великодушный подарок, чтобы Дин действительно получил его. В аду не празднуют Рождество.</p><p>      Дин — чёртов призрак, и единственный способ умереть — это:</p><p>      — А хочешь, я перестану? — демон склоняется к Винчестеру и цепкими пальцами хватает того за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в свои молочно-белые глаза. — Пытки. Хочешь, чтобы я их прекратил? Ну же! — Аластар встряхивает его в попытке вернуть к осознанию окружающей действительности хотя бы ту часть, что сможет сказать простое, незамысловатое «Да!», пока остальной разум находится где-то не здесь. — Баш на баш — я опускаю тесак, но ты берёшь его взамен.</p><p>      — Пошёл… к чёрту, — обессилено шипит ему в лицо Дин и сплёвывает собравшуюся во рту кровь. Аластар брезгливо морщится и телекинезом отшвыривает его к ближайшей стене.</p><p>      — Я способен добраться к себе домой и без твоего приглашения, — отзывается демон с холодом арктических вод в голосе. — Мы ведь выяснили это много лет назад и повторять каждый день… — он осуждающе цокает языком, бросает последний презрительный взгляд и уходит с немым обещанием интересной «программы» на — условное, конечно же, ведь оно наступит гораздо быстрее земного — завтра в облике. Дин устало откидывается на раскалённые кирпичи и остаётся недвижимо истекать остатками крови. Всё равно к возвращению Аластара он снова станет целым и невредимым — идеальным предметом для очередных истязаний.</p><p>      ***</p><p>      Дин Винчестер стоит у стола с инструментами и неспешно размышляет, какой бы взять первым. Не терпится опробовать их все, увидеть, как будет извиваться в цепях и вопить, моля о пощаде, очередная загубленная душа, грешник недели. Не терпится насладиться чужой болью, насытиться, впитать её без остатка. Нет ничего интересней их страданий, и, ох, как он жалеет, что не попросил прекратить собственные пытки раньше, потерял впустую тридцать лет! К чему мораль, если эта картина — багровое марево адского пламени, вонь серы, густая кровь, блестящей лужей собравшаяся под ногами новой жертвы, отчаянные, до воя, срыва связок, хрипа крики боли, — если ощущение власти, вседозволенности сегодня, завтра и годы вперёд куда ценнее? Зачем держать себя в тисках вымышленных правил, если можно быть свободным каждую секунду этой грёбанной вечности?</p><p>      Взгляд чёрных глаз на мгновение задерживается на распятой перед ним жертве, и, сморгнув, Дин решает на сегодня начать с клещей.</p><hr/><p>[1] Мохаве (по названию индейского племени Мохаве) — пустыня на юго-западе Соединённых Штатов Америки, занимает значительную часть южной Калифорнии, юго-запад Юты, юг Невады и северо-запад Аризоны. Площадь пустыни составляет свыше 35000 км². Летом температура в пустыне Мохаве может подниматься выше 49°C на территории долин и выше 54°C в низинных участках. Здесь расположена так называемая Долина смерти — узкая полоска пустыни, которую иногда называют земным адом. Местный климат прославился самой высокой на планете температурой в +58°C.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>